J K L If: $ JL = 113$, $ JK = 7x + 6$, and $ KL = 8x + 2$, Find $KL$.
Explanation: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {7x + 6} + {8x + 2} = {113}$ Combine like terms: $ 15x + 8 = {113}$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $ 15x = 105$ Divide both sides by $15$ to find $x$ $ x = 7$ Substitute $7$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 8({7}) + 2$ Simplify: $ {KL = 56 + 2}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 58}$